The objective of this core is microbiological immunological and parasitological evaluation of samples collected by Cordera's Core (sample collection for Projects 1 and 2) and additionally, Project #2 (Cyclospora expatriate clinics), and Project #3 (Cysticercosis field collection unit). All fecal and serological samples will be processed here as outlined in Projects #1,2, and 3. All data generated from the samples processed in this Core will be coded and forwarded to the respective Project Leaders and to Cordera's Core on a daily basis. This Core will be located in the Pathology Department Universidad Peruana Cayetano heredia and will centralize diagnostic procedures. This core will enable us to optimize the diagnostic efforts of all projects and will eliminate redundant operations. Identification and serological test will be performed according to American Society of Microbiology approved testing procedures. New or specialized techniques will be performed in the respective projects. When these are standardized they will be transferred to this Core for implementation.